


No Problem

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	No Problem

Ron不可能更震惊了。他的整个世界四分五裂，就在他沉默的观察着他刚刚发现的一幕的时候。他的手腕揉着眼睛，希望眼前的景象消失，但无论他有多用力，这画面拒绝改变。

Draco Malfoy在Harry床上。

不止如此，Draco Malfoy在Harry床上和Harry一起。

Harry，他最好的哥们，安宁的睡着，怀里抱着Draco 该死的Malfoy，他们的死对头，这个斯莱特林的混蛋残忍的辱骂他们，在他们在Hogwarts的整整七年里。

好吧……如果Ron诚实的话……也许只是前六年。最后一年Malfoy真的没怎么找他们的麻烦。实际上……

等等。回到更重要的问题上来……

Draco Malfoy在Harry床上。

Harry是同性恋不是什么公开的事，但也不是个大惊奇。Harry从来不掩饰他的感情，就连Ron少得可怜的观察力也不会看不出Harry打量Terry Boot，Oliver Wood，或者甚至Ron自己的哥哥，George。当然，无可否认，Ron的gaydar是比平常的直人要高一点，鉴于他有上述的同性恋哥哥。

实际上，Harry最后一次约会某人要回推到六年级他和Ron的妹妹Ginny的短暂约会。从那时起，Harry全神贯注在击败神秘人上，或者每个人都是这么以为的。

那么，他最好的哥们是同性恋？Ron可以接受。但这个……Ron怎么会没注意到？这一对，哦这也太明显了，绝对不止是干了一次。

为什么，你可能会问，Ron这么肯定？

因为，好吧，首先，这两个年轻人亲密的搂在一起，以一种表明他们绝不止是朋友，而且睡在一起对他们也不是什么新鲜事的方式。第二，他们甚至不是裸体。相反的，Malfoy穿着Harry的破睡裤和Harry一件超大号麻瓜足球队汗衫。不知为什么，金发少年穿Harry的旧衣服看起来甚至比穿他精致昂贵时髦的长袍还要舒服。

Ron以前目睹过这样舒适的亲密，但只在他用作典范，幻想某天他和某个卷头发的学生会女主席的时候。

如果这还不足以证实Harry和Malfoy之间的关系不止是偶然，一个人只要看看他们就能看出真相。他们的表情在睡着时都转变了，没有意识到他们沉默的观察者。Malfoy的脸，惯常是扭曲到残忍的假笑，看起来绝对的安祥。而Harry通常显得比他的实际年龄要大，再一次看起来就像Ron很久之前在Hogwarts特快上看到的那个热情好奇的年轻人。Draco和Harry的手指不自觉的交缠在一起，搁在Harry的肚子上。Harry的脸贴着Malfoy麦杆色的头发上，金发少年的脑袋亲昵的偎依在Harry的肩窝里。

Ron叹口气，接受的对自己点点头，而且，小心的拉好Harry的床帘。他最好的朋友不止是睡了Draco Malfoy，不止是约会了他，他爱上了这个斯莱特林混蛋，而且一切证据显示，所说的混蛋也爱上了Harry。

Ron静静的收好他的书，准备加入他们其他的室友，他们已经去吃早餐了。实话实说，Ron不关心Harry保密他和Malfoy的关系。很可能他最好的哥们不信任他的理由是他害怕Ron的反应会是爆炸性的。两个星期之前，这可能是真的。无论如何两个星期会发生很多改变。

他们的世界里持续多年的紧张和无法抵抗的恐惧突然结束了，Harry面对了伏地魔，而且再一次，胜利了。Ron和其他人一样吃惊有一小部分斯莱特林用咒语攻击了他们自己的学院同学，而且其中某些人，例如Malfoy，他们自己的父母在食死徒袭击的时候帮助保护了城堡，帮助清出了一条路给Harry结束战争，永远的。

喏，总而言之，Ron感觉非常好，而且现在非常有忍耐力，就算这意味着把他最好哥们的心托付给Draco Malfoy。

想到没有Hermione通常的帮助而解决了一个谜题，Ron觉得几乎是轻飘飘了，他吹了声口哨走向门口，差点没注意到静静的沙沙声，表明那对睡着的一对找球手里至少有一个终于醒了。

“是时候你们俩起床了，”Ron快活的喊道。“如果你们想在变形课前吃到早餐的话，最好快点。”

“俩？”Harry在床帘后面透不过气来的回答。“嗯，Ron，我不知道……”

“我会给你和Malfoy留位子。行吗？”Ron补充，打断了Harry解释的企图。

“什……”Harry开口，只不过又被打断了。

“还是那么会说话，Potter，”Draco懒散的长腔打断他。他的声音提高了一点接着说。“谢谢你，Weasley。非常感谢。Harry和我马上就去。”

“没问题，”Ron回答，关上身后的门。也许很多人会大吃一惊，如果不是他们所有的同学，这真的不是问题。Harry不止是最好的哥们，他是家人，如果Malfoy是Harry的选择，那么Ron不会让它成为一个问题。

完


End file.
